Pressured by Strangers
by Barnabeebaby
Summary: Sam and Dean still don't get along well, but when comments about Dean's eating get to his head, will Sam help him? Or will Dean crash and burn?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Man I don't know where the hell Cas has been." Dean groaned right as he took a bite of a heavy looking burger.

"I don't know either. But you know what I'm more curious about?" Sam responded, irritated with Dean for many reasons at the time. Dean looked up from his burger in question. Sam glared at him.

"Crowley."

Dean nodded in response.

"Oh I see you are still mad about that whole dealio with him." Dean put down his burger. "Hey Sammy lets not fight okay? Its family dinner!"

"I'm not trying to fight, I'm just saying that working with the DEVIL is a pretty bad idea. Also, you are the only one eating right now. Its not a family dinner."

"Yeah but I'm eating next to my family." Dean grinned with a mouth full of food. "Unless we're not family anymore still."

Sam got up and left the room, slamming the door behind him. Dean stared at the door, still taking in what just happened. Then he shrugged and finished his burger off.

After he had finished eating and thought about all the things that had happened while he was eating, he finally got up to confront Sam. To his own surprise, Sam was just outside the kitchen on his laptop, which of course was sitting on top a cluttered table.

"Hey Sammy."

"Hey"

"You doing research?"

"Yeah..." Dean sat down next to Sam. "What, you done stuffing your mouth now?"

"Hey that burger was the 2nd best burger i've ever had."

"You say that about every burger"

"So? Every burger is tastes good."

"You know, i'd be worried about your weight If I were you."

"Nah man i'm good, I love fries too much to stop a second to think about what i'm eating."

"Whatever. So, I found something you might want to check out."

"Throw it on me."

" Well, in a small town in Indiana there were 3 deaths that were similar and have yet to be solved. All three happened within a week's time. The victims were found stabbed in the face with broken beer bottles. None of them had any enemies as far as I know, the only trait they all shared was that they all had been known to have been "players""

"What get with a bunch of girls at the same time?"

"Basically, yeah. Maybe it was one of their ex's?"

"No enemies though."

"Should we go check it out?"

"Yeah sure why not."

Dean and Sam decided to split up in where they went to find evidence, Dean took the murder sights of the victims, and Sam went off to interview the people who knew the victims well.

Sam walked into the small kitchen and sat down awkwardly in the tiny chair. Of course the first victim's family had such a small cramped home. They were all well under 5 feet tall, what need do they have for regular furniture. Sam's legs had to be out to the side of the table, or else they'd be stuck underneath it. It was a tight squeeze he wasn't prepared to make. The mother sat on the other side of the table with a cup of tea.

"Would you like some?"

"No thank you. So what can you tell me about your son, Cole?"

"He was a brave young man, he really got along well with most people."

"Most?"

"He went through a lot of girlfriends. Some Ex girlfriends hated him."

"Do you think, that any of them could've been capable of these crimes?"

"No...Well maybe. This girl named Angie. She lives just down the road and is a bit...off."

"Alright, thank you Ms Quincy for your time."

Sam left the house and took a quick trip over to the neighbor's house. More Specificity Angie's house. He rang the door and a scream emerged from the house that panicked Sam.

Dean had seen all the crime scenes. There wasn't one bit of evidence. No hex bags, no fur/hair. Nothing. As if something poofed into the room and then out. Not even a broken door or finger print.

"Man this case is a bunch of garbage." Dean grumbled to himself as he left the last crime scene. A trio of cops were outside the building, and snickered when they saw Dean.

"He has got a beer belly coming on..." One of them pointed out. Dean walked over to them and laughed.

"Aha burn in hell." He started to walk again when they poked fun at him even more. 'Man why is this bugging me? To hell with them' he thought to himself.

Dean walked around the neighborhood while waiting for a call from Sam, updating him on what he found. He grinned when he saw a good looking woman texting while sitting on a lawn chair. He was about to approach her when he got a phone call.

"Yello?"

"Okay, I found this ex girlfriend of Cole, and you better come see this."

Dean drove up to the house while blasting some tasteless music. He opened his door and stepped out of his car while singing the lyrics loudly. Sam was waiting outside the house and shook his head when he heard Dean singing. Dean laughed a bit then walked up to where Sam was standing.

"Ready?"

"For anything, expect maybe goblins, freaky little things" Dean chuckled.

Sam opened the door to the house, and immediately the stench made Dean cringe. They both took big careful steps into the house and were surprised to see a young woman laying on the couch.

"Her?" Dean whispered to Sam

"She wasn't here earlier..." Sam shrugged and took his gun out.

"Hello boys." The woman chuckled. Sam shot her in the chest and she fell over dead.

Dean was shocked and happy at the same time.

"Okay then." Dean started for the car, but Sam stopped him.

"Wait Dean, its quiet, too quiet..." They were in silence and looked around for a moment.

"Never mind" They both had a quick laugh and sprinted to the car, driving quickly away so no one would see their faces.

It was about 3 am the next morning, and Dean had decided to take a nice hot shower. The last case they solved just turned out to be a clever revenge crazy killer, not a supernatural being. It was quick to end, as Sam didn't seem to care about why she did what she did.

The hot water was pleasing to Dean's sore and worn body. After he had finished scrubbing himself with soap and washed his hair he stepped out of the shower, even though he really wanted to stay in the warm water. He looked at himself in the mirror, first admiring his own looks but...there was a flaw. He was getting heavy? Suddenly those comments changed him, from day one of Bobby teasing him to the police officers.

He looked in the mirror and he was imperfect, he was heavy.

And thats where he decided to fix that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sam slept well that night, in fact it was the best sleep he had gotten in awhile. He went to bed early that night to avoid talking to Dean anymore than he had to. Because of this, he also woke up early.

Sam looked at the clock when he first woke up, and the time said 6:31 am. He turned on his side and tried to sleep some more but he wasn't tired one bit. He sat up and looked around the room almost as if he expected someone to be in the room with him. He got up and found his way to the kitchen. He threw the fridge open and took out a water bottle and some eggs. Sam turned on the stove and cracked the eggs over a frying pan, then took a sip of his water.

Within minutes his breakfast was done cooking, and he put the eggs onto two plates before getting out bacon. He shoved the bacon into the microwave and when they were done he lied them onto one of the plates. Sam sat down and started to eat his eggs when Dean walked into the room.

"You're up early" Dean said, admiring the cooked meal.

"So are you." Sam scoffed. "You going to eat or are you just going to stand there and drool?"

Dean hesitated and then took the plate of eggs and bacon.

"Thanks Sammy." Dean hovered around the kitchen with the plate in his hands. "So any ideas as to what we should do today? Track down Crowley? Look for another job? Go to Six Flags?"

"Uhm...No idea but for sure we are not going to Six Flags" Sam laughed a bit and got up "Hold on let me get my laptop..."

Sam left the room and Dean threw the food he hadn't even touched in the trash, then looked at himself in his reflection in the microwave. Sam walked back in and Dean made a funny pose

"I'm a tiger! Rawr..." Dean said while still looking at his reflection.

"Whatever you say Dean..." Sam looked at Deans plate "Did you finish that already? I'm going to have to start cooking larger portions for you" Sam shook his head and Dean smiled.

"Fatten me up Sammy, I want to be Santa Claus by Christmas" Dean jokingly replied. 'Not that i'm not already pretty heavy' he thought. He sat on Sam's lap. "What do you want for Christmas little boy?"

"Dean its the other way around"

"You want a seat on Big Santa's lap then huh?"

"Dean stop it" Dean laughed

"Want to take a ride on Santa for a lolipop?"

"deAN!" Sam laughed, his face bright red, and he shoved Dean off of his lap.

"Ok, ok I'll stop!" Dean giggled and got up.

Sam got on his laptop and started looking at news websites, while Dean wandered around the kitchen, waiting impatiently. Sam sure took his time with his search, it felt like to Dean, but Sam was really just having a rough time finding a job for them to do. About an hour later, Dean was laying on the floor and Sam had given up on finding something to do. He slammed his computer shut and looked at Dean. "I got nothing..." Dean sat up and grabbed Sam's nose. "I got something...your nose." Sam slapped his hand away.

It was noon when Sam walked back into the kitchen to grab a sandwich. Dean was still laying on the floor with his arm over his eyes.

"You alright?"

"mm" Dean's response was not promising. Sam knelt down next to Dean.

"You bored?"

"mhm"

"Want to go out and get a burger or something?"

"no thanks" When did Dean ever say no to a burger?

"Dean are you sure you're-"

"Lets go try to find a demon to kill, i'm in the hunting mood right now."

"But I already checked and-"

"Then lets go find Cas, maybe he knows whats up with the demons" Dean hopped up and skipped to the car "Come on Sammy!"

Sam sighed, grabbed a sandwich, and followed Dean to the car.

It was 4 pm when they finally got a hold of Castiel and met up with him at a messy motel somewhere in Illinois. Dean pulled his car up into the parking lot and got out, while Sam was waking himself up from the car ride nap he had just taken. The air was musty and humid, it looked like it had rained earlier and that more rain was coming. Sam finally got out of the car and nodded at Dean.

They walked up to the room number Castiel had told them, room number 9. They knocked and immediately Castiel was at the door.

"Come in, hurry"

Sam and Dean walked into the room and Castiel locked the door behind them. The room was a mess with scattered pizza boxes and beer bottles rolling around the floor.

"What the heck Cas?"

"I made some friends and they like beer" Castiel responded. Dean layed himself down on a bed and rubbed his head.

"Are you okay, Dean?" Castiel asked.

"Just a little headache, i'm okay though its just from driving."

Sam looked at Castiel.

"So you got some news"

"Ah, yes, I uh, heard some news at this pub I went to."

"You were at a pub?"

"Yes. Anyways I overheard some people talking, they said something about a huge meeting to welcome the queen. At first I thought that they were just talking about the Queen of England you know, her majesty, but I invesigated more and it was about the demon."

"Abaddon" Sam responded.

"Yes. They are meeting tonight at 10, behind the pub that I was at earlier."

"Dammit, we can't just jump in there though, we don't have the blade!"

"Relax Sammy...We'll just watch from afar..." Dean muttered.

"Yeah but what if they notice us? We are screwed"

"To hell with em"

"Good one Dean" Castiel laughed but once he got a look at Sam's annoyed face he stopped. "What it was clever"

"So tonight, we go out and find them, spy on them, and then get out of there" Sam stated the plan. Both Castiel and Dean nodded.

"I need some medicene..." Dean grumbled as he scrambled his way to his car and drove off the closest pharmacy.

"You sure he is okay?"

"Yeah, I think he skipped lunch but he'll be fine." Sam sat down. "So where's this pub?"

Dean got some medication and was well on his way back to the motel when he saw Crowley sitting on a bench in the pouring rain. Dean parked his car and walked over to where he was sitting.

"What the hell Crowley?"

"You and Moose better take me to spy with you. I want in on this exebetion."

"Uh let me think about it...yeah no. Were you spying on us?"

"Yes, and tonight I will be spying WITH you" Crowley looked Dean in the eyes. "Or do you not want the blade back?"

"How about you give me the blade tonight and I kill her"

"How about not yet, as much as I want her gone I also don't want to be gone and I don't trust you with that blade yet."

"You are one load of crap you know that"

"And you are lacking fuel you know that? Whats happened to your appetiete huh? Want Sam to find out what you are doing?"

"I'm not-!.." Dean looked away and rubbed his temple. "Ok you don't tell him about this and I'll let you spy with us, deal?"

"Deal with the devil!" Crowley squeled happily.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean walked back into the motel room where Castiel and Sam were waiting. Crowley sneaked in behind him.

"Hello boys"

Sam got up from his seat and glared at Dean.

"What the hell Dean? Why is Crowley here?"

"He wants to join us tonight"

"So you let him?!"

"If I may inturupt-" Castiel started.

"Not now Cas!" Dean shouted. "You know Sammy maybe we should give a chance tonight!"

Sam put his hand on his head "For pete's sake Dean he's the KING OF HELL"

Castiel looked around in confusion "Who's pete"

Crowley gave Castiel a look and he returned it with a confused one.

"DAMMIT DEAN WHY DON'T YOU EVER LISTEN TO ME?!"

"HEY NOW STOP SHOUTING OVER THIS ONE THING!"

"It isn't just this one time Dean you always ignore me, you cast aside my opinions!"

"I do not!"

"Yes, you do!"

"Look if I may-" Castiel stepped inbetween them but Sam pushed him away. "Oh okay"

"Dean listen, this isn't a good idea."

"Whatever man, Its too late now, he is in on the job"

"Maybe if you weren't so busy stuffing your mouth you'd hear me clearly, Dean."

"What does eating have to do with listening comprehenstion?" Castiel asked again.

"Stop talking about my eating Sam it has nothing to do with this!"

"You're right Dean, you being a fat ass has nothing to do with how ignorant you are"

Crowley's eyes widened but deep down he was enjoying watching this unravel. Castiel looked around the room mumbling something about Pete and Sam stared Dean in the eyes.

Dean took in the information he had just received and stormed out of the motel room. He leaned against his car before angrily knocking over a trashcan, then hopped into his car and drove off.

"I'm confused" Castiel said.

"Obviously Dean's weight is his weak spot, Moose hit it dead on" Crowley sat down on a bed.

"No, he is just ignorant" Sam grumbled.

"That too"

"...Maybe I was being harsh there. I'll call him" Sam pulled out his cell phone and dialed Dean's number.

Dean was well on his way to the next motel over when his phone rang. He looked at it when he hit a stop light, and looked away when he saw that it read Sam's number. He sighed and took an asprin, then picked up the phone.

"What?"

"I'm sorry for yelling at you and calling you a fat ass"

"Yeah?"

"Yes, but you really should listen to me more Dean, I feel like you push my opinions to the side."

There was silence, and then Dean spoke again. "You know what Sammy you're right, I should listen to you more. I'm sorry too."

"Great, now can you come back to the room"

"Nah I'm going out for a quick bar trip, I'll be back by 9."

"Ok"

Dean hung up the phone and looked at the street lights. Wherever he was it sure was crappy, and rain beat down on his car so hard he feared he might crash his baby again. He looked at the car next to him where a pretty young lady sat. He waved at her but she ignored him, when the stop light turned green she put her hand on her steering wheel and it revealed a golden ring. 'Married, never mind then'. He drove off to the nearest bar and walked in, sitting alone on a barstool. He thought about breaking his promise to himself, but he didn't and didn't order a drink. His stomach growled loudly, and a woman sitting near him looked over at him "You want me to buy you something?"

"No thanks"

"You sure? You look like you haven't eaten all day" She looked at him up and down. Dean looked down at his stomach, and it really did show some in the shirt he was wearing.

"If i'm going to be honest with you, I haven't"

"Then let me buy you something, I don't mind" She showed a bit of concern.

"No, really I don't want to eat" This sure gave it away. She figured it out and took a minute before responding.

"Please don't do that to yourself, it ain't healthy"

"I know, I know" Dean slammed his hand on the table and created a beat, then left the bar. It was still pouring and Dean's stomach was killing him. But he had to stay on it, he didn't want to be heavy. He sighed and took another pill, then checked his cellphone. Sam hadn't called him, even though it was past 9. Maybe he could get away with hiding in another motel for the night, he felt sick to his stomach and didn't want to have to fight demons all night. Plus, with his stomach growling he would get them caught while spying. He hopped in his car and drove to a nearby motel, checked in, and passed out on his bed.

Sam was freaking out, it was near midnight and Dean hadn't been picking up his phone. He was pacing the room, while Crowley and Castiel were watching a soap opera on Tv. Sam threw his phone on the bed.

"I'll be back, I'm going looking for Dean." They both nodded in response, to entranced by the TV.

Sam went to the local bar, and looked around, he was no where in sight. A woman approached him "You look like someone I met earlier"

"Who?"

"I think his name was Dean"

"Yeah, He is my older brother, what'd you see or hear him do?"

"I saw him come in for a few minutes...You should take better care of him, poor guy was starving"

"He has his wallet"

"No sweetie he is anerixic from what he told me"

"He was kidding"

"You sure? He seemed pretty honest to me"

Sam thought to himself for a second. 'There is no way...'

Sam went off to search for Dean, and started at the nearest Motel, of course Dean was staying at that one. He knocked on the door and when no one answered, he broke it down. What he saw made him worry even more than he already had been.

Dean was passed out, not asleep, but passed out on the best, he was spread out and was extremely warm. Sam put his hand on Dean's forehead and felt a fever, he then tried to move his brother to be in a better position. Once he got Dean laying on his back, he felt Dean's stomach.

"Dean..."

"mm" Dean opened an eye. "Wha...hngg" he rolled over on his stomach again.

"Dean please tell me you are eating"

"I am Sammy...A nice...burgER" he groaned and fell asleep.

Sam sighed, not sure what to think, but sat it out.

"Good night Dean"


	4. Chapter 4

When Dean woke up the next morning, he found his bag on the small table and his brother asleep on the bed next to his. Dean could hardly recall Sam ever coming to the motel where he was, let alone telling him where he went. But he just shrugged it off and got up slowly and with a groan. His stomach growled and ached, and he almost decided to skip a shower and go get breakfast but he shook that idea off. He didn't want to be heavier than he already was. So into the shower he went, and he sure took his time with it, and when the warm water ran out he almost cried. Literally. He must've been emotional from his lack of food or sleep.

Once he got out of the shower and put some clothes on Sam finally started stirring under the sheets.

"G'morning Sammy"

"Huh...? Oh yeah good morning..."He yawned before finishing his sentence. "...Dean..."

"Sleep okay?"

"Yeah...just...I dislike motel beds now..." He got up and stretched. "Compared to our new hide out you know?"

"Yeah, man did we ever go after Abbadon?"

"Uh...No I was looking for you last night. Maybe Cas and Crowley went on ahead?"

"Yeah I'd like to see those two work together." Dean chuckled and grabbed a water bottle from the mini fridge, and tossed it to Sam.

"Thanks...so uh...we should probably call them." Sam took a sip of the water and pulled out his cell-phone.

He called Castiel, and the phone was ringing. Eventually he picked up. Dean could hear his brother talking to someone on the phone, assuming it was Cas. He paced around the room, peeking out the windows and then going into the bathroom, checking himself out in the mirror. _I look terrible and gross. When is this diet going to kick in? _He thought to himself, even though his stomach was obviously going inwards. That wasn't healthy, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Alright so Cas says that wherever Abbadon was going to appear 'mysteriously' caught on fire." Sam said while walking over to Dean. "Um Dean..."

Dean snapped out of his trance and looked at Sam

"Yes?"

"...Are you sure you are feeling okay?"

"Yes Sammy, have I ever lied to you before?"

"Yes. Whats going on with you? You look sick!"

"Goddammit Sammy just leave me alone, you stick to you!"

"No, I won't Dean, please!" Sam paused and Dean stormed over to the nearest exit. "Listen to me, try to...!"

That stopped Dean in his tracks. He needed to actually listen to his little brother, he shouldn't block him out anymore right?

Dean sat down on his bed and Sam sighed and looked down at him.

"Whats going on? Please tell me the truth."

"Nothing"

"I don't believe you."

"Dammit Sammy!" He threw his arms up in anger. "Nothing!"

"...then why haven't you been eating?"

"What're you talking about?"

"Dean in the past few days I haven't seen you eat a single thing!"

"So?"

"Are you stressed...? Is something like...not okay in your stomach? For Gods sake Dean please tell me its not because you had that sandwich monster dream again."

"What?! No! None of those things!" Dean calmed down. "I've just...been watching my weight..."

"Why?"

"I look fat." Sam started laughing when he said that. "Whats so funny?"

"You thinking you are fat!"

"I'm serious!"

Sam stopped laughing. "So you've been starving yourself?"

Dean looked down. "I think i've said enough."

"Dean no, wait this is bad. You can't star-"

"Shut up Sammy thats enough!"

"Dean you need help!"

"...i'm going for a drive..."


End file.
